I Promise
by Cardboard Fox
Summary: James shows Lily the beauty of a storm. Fluff


Lightning tore through the sky and thunder bellowed it's presence as the wind howled. Grey wisps hung low in the sky as they showered the groaning trees with icy needles of rain. Above them, the sky was torn open as a searing bolt of lightning forced its way through, leading a burning path downwards before meeting the earth with a crash.

Emerald eyes squeezed shut and hands flew to cover her ears as the noise reverberated through the room. Lily Evans curled herself into a ball on one of the ruby red armchairs of the Gryffindor common room, the flickering flames of the fire fighting away the pressures of the darks suffocating embrace rather heroically. Its silvery smoke streaming its way up the chimney to fare in battle against the raging storm.

On its way it passed the steady wall of the boys dormitories, seeping in between the gaps in the brick to drift lightly around James Potters head. A frown crossed the handsome boys face as he sat cross legged on his bed reading,the book was soon abandoned however, as thoughts of who would be up at this late hour flooded his mind. The three other Marauders were currently serving detention with Professor McGonagall, a detention James had managed to avoid due to his new found maturity after being chosen as head boy. They had asked him to keep the dorms warm for their return so he gave up the comforts of the head rooms to be here.

The wooden floor creaked under his weight as he padded his way towards his slippers, fists clenched at the feel of the frigid ground against his feet. After obtaining his slippers he made his was towards the door, hoping he wasn't going to find some heart broken fourth year weeping over an arrogant jerk. At this thought he felt a stab of guilt, remembering that he used to be the arrogant jerk that girls wept over, not as bad as Sirius but still enough to be ashamed of. A bright crack of lightning snapped him out of these thoughts and with a soft sigh he continued his journey down the spiralled steps.

He sucked in a hopeful breath at the sight that met his eyes, auburn hair framing a mesmerising face, a face he had memorised ever detail of, for Lily Evans was the love of his life. It had not always been that way however, throughout the first three years of Hogwarts he had despised her, always beating him in class even with no magical experience, out smarting him in wits also and winning over the other three Marauders, who could never understand why he disliked her so. This is what started his obsession with flying, it was the only thing he could beat miss Lily "perfect" Evans at, when he flew he was free, soaring through the air, he felt like a bird, it was a beautiful feeling. James was unsure of when his talents at flying had changed from wanting to outsmart Lily to wanting to impress her, he had found himself searching the stands for her emerald eyes during matches and dreaded the crushing feeling when he saw her cheering on another player.

For the second time a snap of lightning merged him from his thoughts, he watched as Lily jumped and clenched her fists, eyes closed. His heart ebbed in sadness at her fear and he stepped forwards wrapping his arms around her shoulders, rejection flickered through his mind when she jumped at his touch but then she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Evans," he whispered "What are you doing down here so late?"

"Lily," she said, eyes still closed "Its Lily."

He chuckled and removed his arms from around her shoulders to kneel in front of her, "Ok then. Lily, what are you doing down here all alone?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally opened her eyes, eyes sparkling with fear "Oh James, isn't it funny how we've come so far? From bickering children to, well, now."

"Yes, it is a rather impressive achievement, however, it still doesn't answer the question I've asked twice now."

As if on cue the bang of thunder shattered through the room which was soon illuminated by a brilliant flash of blue. The green eyed girl whimpered and clutched at the arms of the chair, "Storms," she whispered breathlessly "They terrify me. So loud, so unpredictable, so strong."

James looked at her pale face as he rose from the ground, two long strides bringing him to the stained glass window. "Storms are beautiful. They show the strength of nature and the beauty of that strength. We should be inspired by natures ability to show this combination in such a way." Truthfully James had always compared Lily's anger to a storm, mesmerising from afar but deadly up close, but he kept this to himself.

"How can you see them that way? They hurt people, they hurt yo-" She was cut short as he shushed her gently and spoke, however, another clash of thunder drowned out his words. As she closed her eyes in fear the image of him standing looking out the window, face illuminated by blue light ingrained itself on her eyelids. It was quite poetic but when she opened them again he was standing in front of her hand out stretched. "Lets me show you something?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Sure," she whispered and slipped her hand into his. Her first thought was of how calloused they were from Quidditch. The second was of how effortlessly he pulled her to her feet, another result of Quidditch it seems and it was like they walked, hand in hand. James was glad he had instinctively brought the invisibility cloak down with him, he slung it over both of them as they left the common room.

"James, as head boy and girl we really shouldn't be sneaking around after hours."

He laughed quietly "Oh hush Lily, its a one off, I promise."

She grumbled an agreement, squeezing his hand. The rest of the journey was in a humbled silence, interrupted only by the sounds of the storm. James was glad of the toasty warmth that was forming under the cloak but all too soon they reached the astronomy tower and he had to remove it. They both shivered as the icy tendrils of air brushed over their skin. Lily gasped as she looked around, fear and awe clutching at her heart, through the glass she could see all of Hogwarts grounds, trees were swaying violently in the wind and the surface of the lake was being disturbed by a million drops of rain. She failed to notice James take out his wand and"_accio_" moments later he swiftly caught his Nimbus 1000 as it came gliding through the open window to his left.

"James.. Brooms are for flying outside.."

"I am well aware of that." Amusement clearly written across his face.

"Well then why exactly do you have one?"

"Do you trust me?"

"James.. I cant." Her eyes were clouded with fear.

He looked into her eyes "Would I ever hurt you? Would I ever let anything hurt you?"

She breathed out lightly "Never."

He mounted his broom "Well then hold on to me. I promise to keep you safe."

She tentatively got on to the broom behind him and slipped her hands around his waste. James lifted his wand and preformed a complex shield spell around them. The broom hovered a few feet above the ground before James leaned forward and it flew out the window into the open air, he felt Lily push her face into his shoulder, his heart fluttered in his chest. They flew across the grounds, the shield spell protecting them from the harsh wind and rain, and around the Whomping Willow as its branched flailed about before finally reaching the lake. James flew in small circles before coming to a smooth stop above the icy sheet of water, he could still feel Lily's face on his shoulder.

"Lily," he said quietly "Lily look."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gasped, the site before her was so serene. "James, its beautiful."

"Nothing matches the beauty of nature. I told you there was nothing to be afraid of."

"How can you say that? It was only last year you nearly died." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes just thinking about it.

James thought back to the incident she was referring to. He had been playing against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup, the weather was much like how it was now, heavy and unpredictable. Instead of playing chaser like usual, he had to play seeker as the former had fallen ill and they had no reserve, James had a talent for both chaser and seeker so he was chosen. The score was 150-130 to Gryffindor when he caught a glimmer of gold to his left and he shot after it, the snitch soared higher and higher above the ground and still James followed it. The cold was biting at the edge of his fingers as he reached for it when suddenly he heard a crack and a searing bolt of lightning hissed past the end of his broom, he felt the burning heat and saw the charred end of his broom, he heard the screams as he fell faster and faster..

"Well you know what they say lightning doesn't strike twice," he coupled this with a wink "I didn't know you cared that much anyway."

She slapped his arm "Of course I care if you die you prat!"

"Yeah but I didn't know you cared enough to always remember it." He almost didn't get to finish his sentence before her lips came crashing down on his. He heart began hammering in chest, her lips were so soft as they moved against his. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes before capturing her lips with his one more.

She pulled back gently and stroked his face with one hand, the other still tight around his waste "James Potter, I will always remember it because if you died I would be lost. I love you James, I love you more than words can say."

James couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face "I love you too Lily Evans."

* * *

Just something that was floating about my head for a while! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
